how hard can i go
by S-Brat4eva
Summary: this is my frist storey so plzs tell me what u like about it and what u dont like about it and ill try and fix them thxs bye
1. Default Chapter

How hard can i go

Serena walks into the store and looks around for her four bested friend lita,amy,ray and mina she thinks bck to when they all fristed meat and how they got along and became best friends so fast...then she fast farwards a few year later and thinks baout the frist day she meat darein and how her friend all thoughht he was an ass and how she when't along with what they said cuz she didnt want them to know that she thought he was kinda cute in a weird way...then all of a shuden she start to day dream about what they **would** be like if they were together right now at his place and then she thinks about then makeing out on this couch and him takeing off his hsirt and undoing her bra and...wait a min Serna y r u thinking about that hes not even ur boyfriend and u hardly know him and yet i wounder what it would be like him be in his arms and to have him lay ontop on me on his bed going at it and...stop it stop it STOP IT NOW! then she hears mina and starts to feel her shake her SARENA snap out of it come on mine it sarena meats ball head she not gonna do any thang but stay in that day dream and think about food oh shut up ray in was'nt thinking about food ya know oh really what was u thinking about then stuff that 16 year old girls think about like SEX sarena haed snaps around to look at lita...LITA OMG how coudl u say that to me about me u knwo me better then that omg she was thinking about it lita i know she was amy i could tell when she blush when i said she was thinking about sex oh what ever u guy coem on i thought we was goign to go shoping not talk about what i day dream..we know what u daydream about its FOOD!no its not not all the time ray i know its sex too ray oh shut up litaall teh girls start laughing and then start walking to wet and wild storei cant wait to get new out fits for this party we have to look so freaking hot that all the guy wanna fuck us soo bad that we'll have them eating out of r hands lol ,...lita y is it that u always talk about sex or haveing sex when were talkign about something elce...iono cuz i think about sex al the time and i say what on my mind so yeah thar ya go lita that wasnt an answer ya it was omg look at this u guy its so awesomelita holds up a black dress thats so tight it would look like she had it painted onlita how r u gonna waer a bra or ur under waer with that thang on its skin tight i know thats y im gonna get it and to ur 2 Q. im not gonna waer anythang under this amy look sinkined by the thought but they other girl didnt seem to mind cuz it was lita ever one at thar school call lita a ho or hor and its was kinda true toolita walks off to the dressing room and the other girl find something to waer too...later after they get thar out fits for the party they go to the food court and get some drinks and star walking out to amys car which was a black with dark blue streek going acrossed both sides as they all got in the car amy sarena desides to walk home after all it was only 3 blocks and it was a nice day other and she wanted to walk they girls said thar good bye and thar see u tomorrow's and when't off to go home and get thar beauty sleep for tomorrow partys it was going to be the best party of the year after all darien and his four friend were throwing it and they always throw the bst partys...sarena starts walking and low and behold darein is driveing by with stuff for his party tomorrow night he slows down to talk to sarena and gets off his cell phone Hey sarena what r u doing out here im walking home from the mall i just whent and got my new outfit for ur paryty tomorrow night oh really can i see it no u'll have to wait till tomorrow night to see it heh fine i guess ill wait hey u wanna ride im just going up to zacks house to drop off this stuff for the party tomorrow if ya wanna come with me sure y not i dont feel like walking any more anyways alrightsarena puts her new dress in his back seat and gets in and closes the doorready u bet okay hld on this car it kinda fast im sure i can handel it okay then dont say i didnt worn udarien start the car and it take off so fast the sarena head slams back into the seat and takes her breath away for a few secondsahh what the heck u r trying to kill me befor ur big party tomorrow night no i wouldnt dream of it i told u this car was a fats one yeah ur right sorry a snaped at u ahh its okay...as they drive up to zacks house darein ask sarena a Q. hey sarena do u wanna be my date for the party tomorrow night sarena looks over at him and blinks a few times and then dariens says its cool if u dont just say so but i like hangin out with u and i thought we could go to the party with each other thats all and sarena thinks about this and smile and says yes i would love to go to ur party with u really awsome then they trun into zacks drive way and as they pull up to his house sarena thinking to her self wow hes got a big house


	2. how hard can i go

how hard can i go

part 2

after a few hour of getting ready for the party serena takes a look at her self and like what she sees then she thinks to her self i hope darien like this i wounder what the girls will say about me going to the party with darien...just then the door bell rings and serena walks down the stairs and opens the door and sees darien standing thar looking so good dressed in black jeans a dark blue slik shirt his hair going wild she could hardly take her eyes off him he looked SOOOO GOOD!

darien truns and looks at serena and think dam she looks good tonight he looks her up and down then up agian loveing the way her hair was done up in its bun with hair comeing out the bottom of it and how she had cruld the hair comeing out of the bottom and her long legs look so good in her high held black shoes with her black dress on that cruvd around the top with a little extra cut going down the left side on her dress

just let me get my jacket and pruse and we can get going okay

sure...but his mind was her dress on the cut that started about mid thigh and come down to the end of the dress u could see her hole leg when she walked

just then serena drop her pruse and bent over to pick it up and darien couldnt help but to look at her ass and wounder what kinda of undrewaer she had on if she had any on at all and his mind when on to other thangs if she had a bra on cuz he could'nt see one after all she had on a strap less dress so she either has one on or dosnt god plzs say she dosnt have one on

okay im ready

cool let get going then

okay serena shut and locked the door and put her house key in her purse as they walked to his car

get a grip serena its just a party the bigggest party of the year and ur going with one of the host's relack ur gonna have fun trusted me on this after all ur going with a guy u like u look great and so dos he and evry thang is gonna go great just wait and see

darien open the car door for her and helped her into the car

y thank u

y ur welcome my dear

serena couldnt help but giggle a little y did she feel so nervise for

darien walked around the car and got in and start the car and dropve off

u look so great tonight serena

thanks so do u

darien smiled a little but his mind kept thinking about her being naked and him gaming himself into her as hard as he could and fucking her all night long untill either he or she passed out but he knew serena wouldnt do that with him on thar frist date she not that kind of girl but still u never know at mine kind of party after all we both might get really drunk and no that whont happen she dosnt get drunk she even said that she not gonna till her 21 brithday but i have to have her one way or another i will have her tonight and thats a promise

after a few mines they pulled into zack drive way and parked

darien got out and whent around and opend the door for serena darien take her hand and looked over at her and asked her if she was ready to go in and serena said yeah sure and they walked in

sorry but im soo tried and i cant stay up anymore so i hope u like this one and i hope its not too hard to follow liek the other one was and ill try and get the next one up as soon as i can okay bye


End file.
